Broken Music Box
by Hipster Armin
Summary: Arthur joined a club of black magic since his little brother died, a demon has been following him ever since he awakened his powers, and is insisting on being his love mate. Not only that, but an Angel fell from the skies to rescue him, and perhaps, make him fall in love? Is Arthur even homosexual? FrUK VS. USUK


**Prologue:**

I've always considered time something valuable, way more than any material possession. Why? Because it's always there, with its hand intertwined with yours, walking to the world's rhythm, watching as everything perishes for new things to bloom.

Beautiful, isn't it? The way you can't control it, can't have it secured on your grasp no matter how much you want to hold it. It's unpredictable. And still, we don't think about it as we throw it away into the pits of indifference, not noticing at all. Because that's just the way humans are.

I wasted my own time in the most horrible way, keeping quiet. I hadn't spoken out my true feelings when I had to, and now I carried the heaviest of the burdens, the consequences of my actions and decisions. I watched everyday how other guys my age played with their younger siblings, laughing like nothing mattered and enjoying every instant in their palate, like the most wonderful chocolate. Their giggles were those little bells that people use as Christmas decorations. Oh, how I envied them all.

I had watched my younger brother's life slip between my fingers and didn't say a thing. His silky, golden strands of hair had grown dull, his sea eyes were as lifeless as if his soul had escaped right through them, and his lips opened so slightly, cracked, dried and chapped. Where he was going, he didn't need his physical beauty, not anymore. And it made me sick to know that because of my rebelliousness and stubborn attitude, I never told him how important he was to me. I was just fourteen years old when he passed away, which made him ten. I was in my punk phase back then, not caring about anything at all, and then, I was told my little bro Peter had Leukemia.

I didn't fucking care. I had just taken a drag out of my cigarette, stared at my mother blankly as she spoke while tears streamed down her sunken cheeks, and retreated back into my room to do my homework and listen to my music. Peter barged into my personal space, cheerful as always, not knowing about the disease that was developing in his body. He smiled and asked me how I was doing.

And what did I tell him?

"Get the fuck out of my room, you bloody gnome."

That was it. Not another word was spoken out loud as I grabbed him from the collar of his sailor uniform and took him out, making sure to slam the door after him.

And now I'm just sitting here, waiting in a plane to somewhere.

Somewhere my troubles won't be making me miserable.

My mother had urged me to leave England, to get out of her face, to leave her alone. She'd blamed me for Peter's death, just as she had blamed me for my father's disappearance. She had yelled at me, sobbed against my chest, broken down right in front of me. Her eyes had been red, puffy, making her green iris (which I had inherited) look sick and dusty, unlike her usual glint.

It had torn me apart.

I decided to pack everything I had in a small blue suitcase, ranging from my poetry books to some tea bags. I didn't own much, but I took everything I could. I also locked my room right after me. I didn't need that bitch snooping around to see if I had left anything she could make money with.

"Mister, do you want anything?" A flirty voice interrupts my thoughts and memories. Ah, it's one of those American women, isn't she? Well, I suppose there's no problem if I let her have what she wants, is it now?

"How about you, huh? Are you for sale?" I flirt right back, because I don't have anything to do. I have no interest in her whatsoever, but I suppose I'm lonely, and loneliness is an excuse to get laid with anyone. Even if that someone is a random stewardess, I don't fucking care right now. My life doesn't have a purpose anymore, so I might as well do all the crazy things I never dared to do.

"Well, maybe."

What a nice invitation. I'll take it.

"If you're wondering, I'm free as soon as the plane lands. I'm currently living in Paris." She continues, really thinking I'm into her. Paris? That sounds good. Is it where we're heading now? I don't really like France, but it will do.

"That sounds great," I'm amazed of how smoothly my mouth can splutter out a lie. But this lie will be beneficial, to the both of us. She's needy and I'm alone.

She flashes me a smile and I notice she has some red lipstick on her teeth. I have to hold myself back from laughing, it's so amusing. But whatever, it's not that important.

The flight continues tediously, and the guy sitting beside me decided to start a conversation. What is this, the 'Annoy Arthur to Death' Day?! At least he's handsome: Wavy blonde hair that reaches his shoulders, deep blue eyes that seem quite alluring, and a subtle beard. Too bad. I'm not into men.

"I'm bored." He states, turning his face to look at mine. I want to spit at him, seriously. Do I look like I care? I don't think so. So why on heavens is this guy talking to me?

"Oh. Me too." I reply simply. I hope that will encourage him to shut up and let me read my damn book. Not that he will, as he opens up that mouth of his again.

"I'm from France, my name's Francis Bonnefoy. I assume you're British, oui?" _W-what?! How did he guess?!_ I look at him curiously as he smirks. "Your accent."

"Oh. Uh, yes, I'm from England. Just left the nest." I laugh awkwardly. Geez, damned French wanker. Maybe that will make him feel awkward too, and make him quiet.

"So you're young, then?" Apparently, that piqued his interest even more.

"Um, not really. I'm sixteen."

"Oh? Such an innocent child." _W-what the hell?! I'm not a child! This perverted man is molesting me, somebody help! _I glanced around with a begging look, but no passenger noticed, and the cute American woman from before was nowhere to be seen. "Well, I'll stop bothering you now."

Oh yes! Finally! This is heaven! The plane is now quiet and I can be in peace. My hands slip into my hoodie pocket and I fish out my iPod- I need something that will cheer up my mood after this Frenchman made me bitter. Bloody frog! I don't know him and I feel disgusted by his presence already. I wish he dies in the fiery pits of a disturbing hell.

I finally find a nice song that I like and shut my eyes, enjoying the music.

And then, a motherfucker taps my shoulder.

I immediately open my green eyes and glare at whoever it was: a man with wavy brown hair and a cheery smile.

"Excuse me sir, but…The flight is over, everyone's off the plane already, and you're still here."

He said that while fucking _beaming. _

_W-WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY?! _ I barked internally. Not that it mattered. I just grabbed my luggage and tried to evade that creepy smile of his, although it seemed impossible, as he insisted to escort me to the Airport's main entrance, and even though I refused profusely, he still dragged me by my sleeve halfway through, until a young, pissed-off Italian pulled him away and almost hissed at me.

Well then.

* * *

The streets of France were noisy and nothing compared to London. Some foul scents made me scrunch my nose and want to throw up at someone, but I had to hold myself back from doing so, I didn't want to start a fight in a place where I didn't have any backup.

Not that I had backup back in England, anyway. But still.

But me, being the stupid little shit I was, bumped into someone. And you can guess what happened.

No, we did not get laid.

I stared in horror as the guy (platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, expressionless) looked at me blankly.

"Oh, there you are. I've been waiting for you." he spoke, his voice just as cold as his face.

I cannot describe how scared I felt when I looked into his eyes, almost getting lost in them as if they were the ocean.

And then, I heard a laugh, a really strange laugh.

"You found him, Lukas?"

"Yes, I've got him."

_What?_

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ SOOOOOO. This story has been in my mind for the longest time, and I couldn't get it out properly. Enjoy this short prologue while the first chapter is published~ More to come, I guess..._


End file.
